The Missing Christmas Decorations
The Missing Christmas Decorations is the nineteenth episode of the seventeenth season. Plot It's Christmas time on Sodor and Tidmouth Sheds is beautifully decorated with festive decorations. The Dieselworks has a few decorations, but nowhere near as many as the steam engines have at Tidmouth Sheds. This infuriates Diesel 10, but the diesels do have one very special decoration; Sidney who is still hanging from the ceiling waiting for his new wheels. Diesel 10 decides that the Dieselworks still needs more decorations and orders Paxton to accompany him on a mission. Paxton is worried; the Fat Controller has ordered him to collect a truck from the shunting yards and bring it to the Dieselworks. That evening, the Steam Team all arrive at Tidmouth Sheds to discover that their Christmas tree is missing. Percy thinks the tree may have been knocked over, but Emily suggests that it may have been stolen. Percy is deeply saddened by this thought; Christmas is a time for giving, not taking things that don't belong to you. Unbeknownst to the steam engines, Diesel 10 has taken the tree and put it in the Dieselworks. Diesel 10 suggests that they need some festive lights and a large decoration to put on the top of the tree. Once again, Diesel 10 orders Paxton to accompany him on another mission. That night, when the steam engines return to Tidmouth Sheds, they quickly notice that all of their lights are missing. Gordon is outraged that someone is stealing all of their decorations, but Percy still finds it hard to believe that someone could be so cruel at Christmas time. Back at the Dieselworks, the diesels have covered Sidney in the bright lights that they had taken from Tidmouth Sheds. Sidney is not very happy, but Diesel 10 laughs and says that Sidney is their biggest decoration. Norman thinks that they still need something to decorate the tree. Diesel 10 knows where they can get some garland from and orders Paxton to be his henchman again. This time, Paxton plucks up the courage to tell Diesel 10 that he doesn't want to steal any more decorations and he sets off to collect the truck from the shunting yards as the Fat Controller had instructed. The next day, while all the steam engines are out working, Diesel 10 sneaks into Tidmouth Sheds and grabs hold of some garland with his claw. Diesel 10 doesn't notice Percy watching him. Percy calls out and Diesel 10 races away with the garland. Percy races after him. Diesel 10 and Percy race across the island. On the way, Percy recruits the rest of the Steam Team to help him chase the devious diesel. By the time Diesel 10 speeds into the Dieselworks, all of the Steam Team are chasing him. Once inside, the steam engines immediately notice all of their missing decorations and are not at all happy. Diesel 10 tells the steam engines that the Fat Controller likes them more than diesels as they were given far more decorations. Then, Paxton rolls up pushing a truck packed full of festive decorations which the Fat Controller had given to the diesels. Diesel 10 feels rather guilty and very embarrassed after that. The steam engines leave with their decorations, but Percy stays behind to chat to Sidney. Percy asks how long Sidney has been waiting for his new wheels. Sidney isn't sure, but he doesn't think it's been long. Norman informs Percy that Sidney has actually been waiting for two years. Percy is very surprised that Sidney has been waiting for so long. Sidney concludes that the order must have been misplaced at some point. This gives Percy an idea and he travels to Knapford Station to have a word with the Fat Controller. At Tidmouth Sheds, the engines are very glad to have their decorations back, even if some of them are very battered. Then, they hear a diesel horn which annoys Gordon, but Percy knows who it is. Suddenly, Sidney pulls into the yard with his new wheels. The steam engines are surprised to see him. Sidney thanks Percy for giving him the best present of all. The steam engines are shocked as to why has Percy given the diesels a present after all the bad stuff they'd done. Percy reminds his friends that Christmas is a time for giving. Then, all of the other diesels arrive with truckloads of decorations. The diesels all agree that they should give their decorations to the steam engines as a way of repaying them for all their deviousness. Thomas wonders what decorations will be left for the dieselworks, but Sidney insists that they still have him still covered in bright lights and his new wheels. As Sidney lights up, all of the engines have a good laugh together. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Diesel * Diesel 10 * Dart * Norman * Paxton * Sidney * Henry (does not speak) * Toby (does not speak) * Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) * The Blond-haired Boy (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Vicarstown Dieselworks * Kellsthorpe * Wellsworth * Dryaw * Town Square * Shunting Yards (mentioned) Trivia * The working title for this episode may have been "New Wheels for Sidney." * Going by production order, this is the twenty-fifth episode of the seventeenth season. * This episode marked the first of a few things: ** Sidney's first appearance in a television series episode as well as his first appearance since Day of the Diesels and Diesel 10's first and only appearance in a television episode to date. ** The first to have Keith Wickham as Norman, as he took over from Kerry Shale. ** The first to have Bob Golding as Sidney, as he took over from Kerry Shale. ** The first to have Steven Kynman as Dart, as he took over from Rupert Degas. ** The only time Diesel 10's horn is heard. ** The first episode where the main eight engines are all addressed together as the Steam Team. ** The first time Dart appears without Den. * Two references to previous productions are made: ** Diesel 10 called Sidney Twinkle Toes, the nickname he called both Mr. Conductor and Junior in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. ** Norman tells Percy that Sidney has been the hoist for two years; Day of the Diesels, in which Sidney was introduced and seen without wheels, was released two years before this episode. * This episode marks the last of two things: ** The final episode where Henrietta does not have a face. ** Diesel 10's last appearance to date. * A fade effect is missing in the UK version. * The diesel-shaped Christmas ornament in the first scene later appeared as a trophy in Spencer's VIP. It also appears to have been based off of Sidney: not only is it a BR Class 08, but its "face" is rounded at the top like Sidney's. Goofs * When Percy pulls away from Tidmouth Sheds to chase Diesel 10, some trucks appear on the siding behind Percy in one shot. * When the Steam Team enter the Dieselworks, Thomas is beside Percy, but in the very next shot, he is next to Emily. * When Emily reverses into Tidmouth Sheds, the berth next to James is empty, but in the next shot Henry suddenly appears in it. * When Diesel 10 says "Make me!" he is leaving the turntable on the track next to Percy, but in the next shot he is back on the track he arrived on. * When Diesel 10 is leaving Tidmouth Sheds, he starts to run before the turntable stops. * In one of the close-ups of Gordon and Emily near the end, the Christmas lights at the sheds are missing. * In the Latin American dub, due to an error when Edward says "Where are all our lights?" Javier Olguín says that line instead of Herman López. * The Steam Team keeps changing places inside the Dieselworks. * When Diesel 10 arrives at Tidmouth Sheds, only two berths have a ribbon on top of the doors, but when Percy starts chasing Diesel 10, all seven berths have ribbons. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Sidney's Holiday Special * Minis - Chillin' Sidney In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Seventeenth Series * Santa's Little Engine (DVD) DVD Boxsets * Festive Favourites AUS * Santa's Little Engine US * Santa's Little Engine * Season 17 (Digital Download) Thailand * Santa's Little Engine * No Snow for Thomas CHN * No Snow For Thomas (Chinese DVD) Gallery File:TheMissingChristmasDecorationstitlecard.png|Title card File:TheMissingChristmasDecorationsNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:TheMissingChristmasDecorationsGreektitlecard.png|Greek Title Card File:TheMissingChristmasDecorationsRussianTitleCard.png|Russian Title Card File:TheMissingChristmasDecorationsChineseTitleCard.jpeg|Chinese Title Card File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations1.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations2.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations3.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations4.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations5.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations6.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations7.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations8.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations9.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations10.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations11.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations12.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations13.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations14.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations15.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations16.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations17.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations18.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations19.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations20.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations21.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations22.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations23.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations24.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations25.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations26.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations27.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations28.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations29.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations30.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations31.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations32.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations33.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations34.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations35.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations36.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations37.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations38.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations39.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations40.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations41.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations42.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations43.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations44.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations45.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations46.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations47.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations48.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations49.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations50.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations51.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations52.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations53.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations54.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations55.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations56.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations57.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations58.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations59.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations60.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations61.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations62.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations63.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations64.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations65.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations66.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations67.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations68.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations69.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations70.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations71.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations72.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations73.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations74.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations75.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations76.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations77.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations79.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations80.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations81.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations82.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations83.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations84.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations85.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations86.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations87.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations88.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations89.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations90.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations91.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations92.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations93.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations94.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations95.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations96.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations97.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations98.png Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwaySidney'sHolidaySpecial.jpg|Wooden Railway File:MinisWinterSidney.jpg|Minis Episode File:The Missing Christmas Decorations - British Narration|British Narration File:The Missing Christmas Decorations - American Narration|American Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 17 episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video